The present invention describes a series of novel sulfonyl ureas and carbamates which inhibit acyl-CoA:cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT), the enzyme responsible for the esterification of dietary cholesterol. Such agents may decrease the absorption of dietary cholesterol and therefore provide a therapy for individuals with hypercholesterolemia.